


Totally Nuts - Christmas

by Chapaf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bonus, Complément à un roman, Fluff, M/M, Noel - Freeform, retrouvailles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est le soir de Noël. Ce qui a tendance à rendre Grognon un peu ronchon. Surtout quand tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Nuts - Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une petite nouvelle que j'avais diffusée gratuitement à Noël et qui fait suite à mon bébé livre édité chez Mix Editions sous le pitit nom de "Totally Nuts".  
> Je le remets ici histoire de la diffuser un peu, et peut-être que ça vous donnera envie d'aller jeter un coup d’œil à Totally qui raconte la rencontre improbable de ces deux zozos. 
> 
> Tiens, en prime vla le résumé du bouquin si le cœur vous en dit !  
> "Buster est un sale con. C’est un fait avéré et l’accident de parachute qui l’a cloué en fauteuil roulant n’a pas contribué à adoucir son caractère d’ours mal léché. Sans même s’en rendre compte, il tient tout le monde à distance.  
> Jusqu’au jour où un géant blond débarque avec son équipe de rugby dans le pub de Buster. Nuts, lui, se fiche complètement des défenses érigées par l’irascible cuisinier. Toute la question est de savoir si ce dernier acceptera de se laisser attraper aussi facilement."

_Pour tous ceux qui ont aimé Totally Nuts. Et un joyeux Noël à tout le monde._

 

                                                                                           

 

 

                       **24 décembre, dans un petit coin enneigé d’Angleterre.**

 

_Mais, Monsieur, je me tue à vous dire que les routes sont quasiment impraticables à cause de la neige !

_Et je me tue à vous dire que si vous ne me trouvez pas un taxi dans la demi-heure, je porte plainte pour discrimination et mise en danger de la vie d’autrui.

_Vous n’oseriez pas ! répondit la voix outrée de l’opérateur.

_Je vais me gêner, tiens ! Si je n’ai pas un taxi devant ma porte à la vitesse de la lumière, je peux vous assurer que j’irai par mes propres moyens. On verra ce que pensent les journaux d’une compagnie de taxi qui laisse un pauvre handicapé se débattre seul dans la neige.

Le ton était chargé de sarcasme, mais cela fonctionna néanmoins. Avec un reniflement outragé, le type à l’autre bout du fil annonça à Buster qu’il allait faire tout son possible pour lui trouver un véhicule disponible. Et un chauffeur assez dingue pour accepter la course…

Buster sourit intérieurement. En dépit de son inquiétude, il laissa échapper une moue de triomphe.

_Ça marchait à chaque fois…_

_J’aime pas quand vous faites cette tête-là, boss. Ça vous donne un côté sadique. Enfin, encore plus que d’habitude quoi…

Buster se retourna vers Terry qui passait près de lui, les bras chargés de décorations de Noël. Le gamin était à moitié enterré sous les boules et les guirlandes, lui donnant un petit côté chatoyant. Ne manquait plus qu’à le raccorder à une prise électrique pour qu’il clignote tant il arborait une mine radieuse.

_Qu’est-ce que c’est encore que tout ce bordel ? grommela Buster en désignant le foutoir qu’il transportait.

_Bah, de la déco pour le pub, patron. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que ce soit ? Des accessoires SM aux couleurs de Noël ?

_Te paye donc pas ma tête. Tu trouves pas que tu en as déjà assez collé partout ? On se croirait dans une putain de tanière de lutin !

Une moue déçue commença alors à s’inviter sur le visage juvénile. Buster s’en voulut un peu de son mouvement d’humeur. Après tout, le gamin n’avait plus nulle part où fêter Noël et c’était avec un enthousiasme débordant qu’il s’était proposé pour bosser le soir du Réveillon. Buster le soupçonnait de préférer ça à rester seul chez lui. Alors si rajouter encore trente ou quarante mètres de guirlandes l’aidait à se sentir comme à la maison, qui était-il pour refuser ?

_Bon, tu peux accrocher celles-là. Mais, je te préviens, après c’est fini !

Un sourire reconnaissant fleurit à nouveau sur les lèvres de Terry. Bordel, ce gosse était beaucoup trop tendre pour son propre bien.

_Pourtant, vous seriez craquant avec un bonnet, patron ! Je suis sûr que Nuts aimerait vous voir avec un pompon sur la tête.

_Occupe-toi donc des tiens de grelots, T-Boy.

_Vous êtes vulgaire, patron.

Buster lui dédia un sourire carnassier.

_Toujours.

 

Au même moment, la porte du pub, encore relativement vide à cette heure, s’ouvrit sur un homme visiblement frigorifié. Le type était emmitouflé dans une parka recouverte de flocons et il était impossible de deviner la couleur de ses après-ski sous l’épaisse couche de neige qui les recouvrait.

_Quelqu’un a appelé pour un taxi à cette adresse ? demanda-t-il d’une voix peu amène et au fort accent cockney.

Buster fit pivoter son fauteuil vers lui.

_Oui, c’est moi. Je prends ma veste et on peut y aller.

Le chauffeur jeta un regard dubitatif au fauteuil de Buster avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

_J’espère que vous avez des chasse-neige là-dessus, parce que même si j’ai garé le tacot près de la porte, ça va pas passer. Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez sortir par c’temps-là ?

D'ordinaire, Buster n’était déjà pas un homme aux expressions très avenantes. Mais lorsqu’il prenait cet air buté, c’était largement pire. Sous ses épais sourcils froncés, ses yeux bleu glacier flamboyèrent.

_S’il faut que je rampe jusqu’à votre satanée portière, je le ferai… Est-ce que ça répond à la question ?

Une étincelle de doute traversa le visage du chauffeur. C’était que le bougre en avait l’air capable…

_Heu, patron. On pourrait peut-être se contenter de vous filer un coup de main ? proposa Terry.

L’air de rien, le jeune serveur était parti chercher Colin, le chef qui avait remplacé Buster en cuisine depuis son accident. Ce dernier leur jeta un regard dubitatif avant de soupirer, fataliste.

_C’est pas comme si j’avais le choix, finit-il par lâcher, les dents serrées.

Accepter que Nuts le trimbale à droite, à gauche, c’était une chose. C’était presque naturel. Peut-être même agréable en fait, même s’il ne l’aurait avoué à haute voix pour rien au monde. Mais être contraint d’avoir recours à l’aide de ses employés, c’était une toute autre paire de manches. Quelque chose qu’il fuyait généralement comme la peste. Mais à circonstances exceptionnelles…

S’il y avait un moment propice à remballer son orgueil, c’était bien celui-là. Pourtant quelque chose se noua profondément en lui quand les deux hommes le soulevèrent de concert. Il était bien incapable de sentir la prise des doigts de Colin sur ses jambes, pourtant ce contact était acide. Buster n’avait qu’une hâte : que cela se termine.

Il frissonna quand leur étrange équipage franchit le seuil du pub agréablement chauffé et qu’ils se dirigèrent vers le taxi noir. Le chauffeur n’avait pas menti : la voiture était au plus proche de la porte, presque enneigée. Buster rechignait à l’admettre, mais sans le concours des trois hommes, il aurait bel et bien été coincé.

Le chauffeur les précéda en prenant soin de ne pas trébucher dans la poudreuse et leur ouvrit la portière. Terry et Colin aidèrent Buster à prendre place sur la banquette arrière tandis que le dernier homme retournait chercher son fauteuil pour le plier et l’embarquer.

Quand tout fut paré, le conducteur revint s’asseoir au volant et jeta un coup d’œil à Buster dans le rétroviseur.

_Bon, à part ça, vous allez où ?

_Heathrow.

_L’aéroport ?

_Vous connaissez plusieurs Heathrow dans le coin ?

_Vous êtes pas un genre d’excentrique, vous ? Londres est à au moins trente bornes d’ici… On va mettre des heures !

_On mettra le temps qu’il faudra. Et l’autoroute a sûrement été déneigée…

_Encore faut-il qu’on y arrive…

_Démarrez donc, ce sera déjà un bon début. Je double le tarif de la course si on arrive là-bas avant la nuit.

_Vous en avez de bonnes vous ! J’ai pas envie de finir en fauteuil, moi ! Remarquez, ça vous est sans doute égal à vous…

 _Connard, va_ , pensa Buster tout en se gardant bien de le dire. Après tout, ce type était le seul à avoir accepté de bouger son cul un soir de réveillon alors qu’il était déjà tombé trente centimètres de neige.

Sur ce, le taxi démarra et Buster cala son front contre la vitre gelée. Il contempla le paysage recouvert d’un épais manteau blanc aussi loin que puisse porter son regard. La voiture avançait à la vitesse d’une tortue défoncée, mais il n’avait guère d’autre choix que de prendre son mal en patience.  
Heureusement pour lui, le chauffeur ne semblait pas disposé à faire la conversation. Et c’était tant mieux puisqu’il se sentait encore plus asocial que d’ordinaire.

  


Il leur fallut presque quatre heures pour atteindre l’aéroport international. Les derniers kilomètres furent les plus pénibles. Buster pesta sans discontinuer sur tous ces abrutis qui se sentaient obligés de conduire sous la neige.

_Vous voulez pas non plus qu’ils vous laissent passer en faisant une haie d’honneur ? finit par grommeler le chauffeur.

_Je n’en demande pas tant, rétorqua Buster. Ils pourraient se contenter de pousser leurs culs de mon chemin.

_Vous avez un avion à prendre ? Parce qu’il n’y a plus rien qui décolle depuis cet après-midi.

Buster soupira en repensant avec un peu d’appréhension au coup de fil reçu en fin de matinée. Son inquiétude n’avait fait que grandir au fil des heures. Quand Nuts l’avait appelé pour lui dire qu’il était coincé par la neige à l’aéroport, sa voix avait aussitôt alerté Buster. Il semblait si las. Presque résigné…

Revenant du Pays de Galles où il était allé voir sa famille, il avait promis à Buster d’être là pour passer le réveillon avec lui. Mais les chutes de neige en avaient décidé autrement. Pourtant, Buster avait l’intime conviction que ça n’était pas ce petit contretemps qui avait dépité Nuts au point de le faire paraître presque éteint.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu dix minutes pour décider que, neige ou pas, il était hors de question que son amant passe Noël seul, bloqué dans un bon Dieu d’aéroport, ruminant il ne savait quoi.

_Non, quelqu’un m’attend là-bas, répondit-il machinalement au chauffeur.

Ce dernier quitta la route des yeux quelques secondes pour lui adresser un sourire entendu.

_J’espère au moins qu’elle est jolie pour que vous fassiez un truc aussi dingue. On se croirait dans une de ces comédies à la con où tout le monde finit par se rouler des patins pile le soir de Noël.

Buster ne répondit pas. Il n’avait pas l’impression de faire un truc si fou que ça. Nuts avait déjà fait bien pire. Mais Nuts était complètement et définitivement toqué…

_Moi je préfère bosser le 24, poursuivit le chauffeur. Ma femme s’est tirée avec les gosses y a six mois, alors j’aime autant pas rester à me morfondre à la maison.

Il y avait de l’amertume dans sa voix, et surtout des regrets. Mais il se reprit rapidement alors qu’il se garait sur la place réservée aux handicapés la plus proche du terminal.

_Vous v’la arrivé, M’sieur. Ça fera 478 livres.

Buster fouilla son portefeuille pendant que le type sortait de l’habitacle pour aller chercher son fauteuil et le déplier. Quand le chauffeur lui ouvrit la portière, il lui tendit un billet de 500 livres et lui dit de garder la monnaie.

Le mec le remercia chaleureusement et l’aida à s’installer dans son fauteuil.

_Vous avez besoin d’un coup de main là-dedans ? Je pense pas que les courses vont se bousculer alors j’ai un peu de temps…

_Merci, ça ira, répondit Buster en desserrant les freins pour s’éloigner.

Pris d'une impulsion, il marqua une pause soudaine et se retourna.

_Oh, et, vous devriez les appeler. C’est un bon soir pour ça, non ?

_Qui donc ?

_Vos gosses…

Le chauffeur jeta un regard méfiant à Buster avant de lui adresser un sourire un peu édenté en voyant que son passager mal embouché n’était pas en train de se payer sa tête.

_P’t'être ben, ouais…

Sur ce, il adressa un signe de la main à cet étrange client avant de se détourner pour rejoindre son véhicule. Pendant ce temps, Buster se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris de sortir ça. C’était bien son genre de donner dans la psychologie de comptoir, tiens… Peut-être même que sa nana s’était tirée parce que ce type lui cognait dessus. Qu’est-ce qu’il en savait ?

Putain d’esprit de Noël… Il se croyait dans _Love Actually_ ou quoi ? En plus, il avait toujours trouvé ce film merdique… Foutue guimauve, fêtes de fin d’années à la con…

Maugréant et sans plus se préoccuper des gens qui pouvaient se trouver sur son passage, Buster s’engagea dans le hall de l’aéroport. Ici tout avait été parfaitement déneigé, aussi sa dignité resta-t-elle sauve. Et tant mieux. Il était suffisamment de mauvais poil comme ça !

À l’intérieur, la foule était relativement compacte, sans doute du fait de l’annulation de la quasi-totalité des vols en partance. Au téléphone, Nuts lui avait dit qu’il passerait sans doute la nuit dans la salle d’attente réservée aux passagers, puisque tous les hôtels en bordure d’aéroport affichaient irrémédiablement complet. Aussi Buster résolut-il de commencer ses recherches de ce côté.

Mais d’abord, il lui fallait traverser cette marée humaine, ce qui n’allait pas être une mince affaire. Cependant, une vision fugitive du dernier match de Nuts lui revint en mémoire. Il revit son compagnon carrer les épaules et se jeter dans la mêlée comme un taureau furieux. Implacable, intraitable. Une force de la nature.

C’était plutôt efficace comme technique. Et fichtrement sexy, Buster devait bien l’admettre. Un lent sourire un brin sadique vint alors jouer sur ses lèvres pleines. Bien que ça soit inutile, il compacta son épaisse carrure et fonça dans le tas comme un véritable chauffard. Sans le moindre avertissement.

En le voyant débouler comme un possédé, la plupart des gens eurent le réflexe de s’écarter, parfois au dernier moment. D’autres furent moins chanceux et un bon paquet de « ouille » s’élevèrent tout autour de lui, sans doute le résultat de multiples pieds écrasés.

Au final, il fallut moins de cinq minutes à Buster pour arriver de l’autre côté du hall, un sourire en coin toujours rivé au visage. Il savait que, d’une certaine manière, Nuts l’avait changé, faisant de lui un homme plus ouvert, peut-être même un homme meilleur.

Pourtant, parfois, qu’il était bon d’être méchant !

De redevenir l’espace de quelques instants le connard égoïste qu’il n’avait pas tout à fait cessé d’être. Il n’aimait toujours pas qu’on se mette en travers de son chemin, ou que des étrangers envahissent sa bulle. Sauf que cette dernière accueillait désormais un nouvel habitant en la personne d’un gigantesque rugbyman gallois. Donc Buster considérait que si quelqu’un pissait sur les godasses de Nuts, il pissait par extension sur les siennes. Et ça avait tendance à mettre Grognon de mauvais poil.

Alors une foule entière de voyageurs qui s’interposait entre lui et son mec ? Un foutu soir de Noël ? Quand Nuts l’avait appelé avec une voix d’enterrement ?

Il n’en fallait pas plus pour réveiller les mauvais côtés de Buster. Et le rendre un tantinet agressif.

Heureusement pour le reste des voyageurs, il parvint finalement à atteindre la fameuse salle d’attente. Une de ces grandes pièces uniquement remplies d’inconfortables sièges de métal, où les gens se baladaient tels des courants d’air. Certains ont tendance à penser que les aéroports sont terriblement romantiques. Buster les trouvaient juste chiants… Impersonnels, impraticables, et tout un tas d’autres adjectifs en « im ».

En arrivant dans l’espace surpeuplé par les voyageurs en mal de vol et d’hôtel, Buster maudit pour la énième fois de sa vie ses putains de guibolles inutiles. C’aurait été tellement plus facile s’il avait pu se dresser sur ses pieds pour surplomber cette marée d’anoraks et de bonnets.

Mais il avait un atout de taille – et quelle taille ! – pour retrouver Nuts : la stature de géant du Gallois. Si Buster était bien incapable de se mettre debout, il lui aurait pourtant été difficile de manquer cette tête blonde et hirsute qui culminait trente centimètres au-dessus de toutes les autres.

Pourtant, ça n’était pas faute d’essayer de se faire tout petit. Buster fronça les sourcils en voyant les épaules voûtées de son homme et cette attitude de défaite qui lui collait aux basques, comme s’il portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il profita de ce que l’autre homme ne le voyait pas pour l’observer un moment. Nuts ne bougea pas, restant presque prostré, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et le front posé sur ses mains, coudes sur les genoux.

C’était totalement inhabituel pour le rugbyman d’adopter ce genre de posture. Nuts était un battant, le genre de mec qui ne se laissait décourager par aucun obstacle. En témoignait le miracle accompli en faisant sortir Grognon de sa coquille. 

Ça n’était tellement pas naturel que Buster n’avait qu’une envie : s’élancer au travers de cette salle d’attente surpeuplée pour rejoindre Nuts et effacer la fatigue qui marquait ses traits. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée du fardeau qui était venu assombrir l’humeur de son amant d’ordinaire si plein de vie, mais il refusait de rester les bras croisés.

Alors, il suivit son impulsion et slaloma tant bien que mal entre les gens et les bagages qui s’entassaient bon gré mal gré dans la pièce bondée. Certains dormaient à même le sol, drapés dans leurs manteaux. D’autres tentaient de trouver une position confortable dans les assises rigides des fauteuils.

Buster les évita tous, concentré sur son objectif. Quand il bouscula quelqu’un qui se retourna en lui beuglant de faire attention, il ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Parce que Nuts était tout ce qui comptait, qu’il n’y avait que lui dans ce hall glacial. Plus de brouhaha, plus de récriminations, plus de gamins qui piaillent, plus de mecs qui ronflent.

Juste un géant blond fatigué. Si fatigué qu’il n’entendit pas Buster arriver près de lui. Si fatigué que, même s’il perçut une présence à ses côtés, il ne releva pas la tête. Buster sentit ses tripes se nouer. Un amas compact et douloureux.

Très doucement, il leva la main et vint prendre en coupe la joue barbue de son amant, posant un pouce léger sur sa pommette. À ce contact, Nuts sursauta et releva aussitôt le nez, lui jetant un regard éberlué.

_Hey, beau blond, murmura doucement Buster en piégeant ses yeux.

_Buster ? bafouilla Nuts en retour.

_En chair et en roues…

Un murmure offusqué s’éleva de sa droite. C’est alors qu’il se rendit compte de la promiscuité de la situation. Leurs voisins ne semblaient pas manquer une miette de leurs retrouvailles. Buster haussa intérieurement les épaules.

Qu’ils aillent tous se faire mettre. Le monde pouvait bien aller se faire dorer quand Nuts le regardait ainsi, incrédule et, quelque part, soulagé.

_Qu’est-ce que tu fiches-là, Grognon ? Je me suis endormi et je rêve que tu es venu me rejoindre ou…

_Nan, c’est bien moi. Je suis désolé d’avoir mis autant de temps. Avec toute cette neige, j’avais mis le traîneau et les rennes en révision, alors j’ai dû prendre un taxi pour venir jusqu’ici. Il allait vachement moins vite.

Un petit rire secoua Nuts et Buster se sentit sourire comme un abruti. Si faire le clown permettait d’alléger ne serait-ce qu’un peu la tension qui habitait toujours son compagnon, il était bien disposé à aller s’attifer d’un atroce nez rouge. Au mieux, il aurait l’air ridicule. Au pire, on le prendrait pour un alcoolo.

De sa grande paluche calleuse, Nuts lui attrapa la main et la retourna pour déposer un baiser sur sa paume. Lui non plus n’était pas disposé à se préoccuper des gens tout autour d’eux. Buster savoura la sensation des lèvres tièdes brièvement pressées contre sa peau.

_T’es un peu givré, Grognon. Tu le sais ça ?

_Rien de plus naturel de ce temps-là, non ?

_Parlons-en ! Les routes sont impraticables, ils n’arrêtent pas de le brailler à la radio. C’est pas un temps à mettre un pied dehors. Encore moins à prendre la bagnole.

Buster secoua la tête avec un rire de dérision.

_Bah, tout est toujours possible quand on y met le prix. Et comme me l’a si élégamment fait remarquer mon chauffeur, si on se plantait dans le décor, je n’étais plus à ça près.

Ce disant, il désigna son fauteuil avec une moue carnassière. Mais au lieu de rire comme il le faisait habituellement, Nuts fronça les sourcils. Une expression orageuse d’un genre assez peu courant se répandit sur son visage marqué par la fatigue.

_Dis pas des conneries pareilles, rugit-il férocement.

Buster sentit leur voisin sursauter, mais il n’eut pas le temps de s’en soucier, car déjà Nuts l’attirait dans une étreinte presque brutale qui manqua de le faire décoller. Sa large paume s’enroula autour de son cou, tiède et ferme, l’attirant dans un baiser profond et vorace.

D’abord interdit, Buster ne s’embarrassa pas longtemps de retenue et savoura avec soulagement le contact retrouvé. Nuts n’était parti que quelques jours, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de détester ce genre de séparation. Seul dans sa grande maison, il se sentait toujours un peu misérable, voire désarmé.

Petit à petit, il retrouvait ses vieilles habitudes, mais ça n’était pas la même chose. Ça n’était pas tant qu’il ait du mal à se débrouiller seul, c’était plutôt la chaude présence de son ami qui lui manquait. Même s’ils ne parlaient pas toujours, il aimait savoir Nuts assis dans son canapé, un bouquin ouvert sur les genoux. Tout comme il adorait lorsque l’autre homme venait le rejoindre quand il cuisinait ou sous la douche pour simplement le prendre dans ses bras.

Leur relation était simple, tranquille, apaisante. Petit à petit, elle comblait tous les vides béants qui habitaient Buster depuis si longtemps qu’ils avaient semblé un temps faire partie de lui.

Quand la langue de Nuts s’enroula autour de la sienne comme on entre en terrain conquis, Buster délaissa toute pensée cohérente. Il se contenta de s’abandonner à cette présence si naturelle. Ils s’embrassèrent un long moment, simplement heureux de retrouver le goût de l’autre, son odeur, sa chaleur.

Quand Nuts le relâcha, Buster ne s’écarta pas en dépit de l’inconfort de sa position qui l’obligeait à se contorsionner sur son fauteuil. Au lieu de se redresser, il se pencha un peu plus et attira Nuts contre lui, le faisant presque basculer de son siège. Le petit soupir de son compagnon lui chatouilla le cou lorsque ce dernier logea son front contre son épaule.

Buster fit de son mieux pour envelopper la large carrure de son compagnon dans une étreinte d’ours. Il enroula ses bras autour des épaules puissantes, complètement indifférent aux quelques regards interloqués qu’il sentait peser sur eux.

C’est vrai qu’ils devaient faire un étrange équipage, ainsi soudés l’un à l’autre. Il y avait de quoi s’étonner en voyant un géant aussi puissant qu’un chêne à moitié enseveli dans les bras de son mec handicapé.

Qu’importait après tout… Nuts avait besoin de lui. Buster ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais cette certitude était profondément enracinée en lui. Il déposa un baiser léger sur la tempe de son amant avant de caresser les petits cheveux de sa nuque avec son pouce.

_Tu as l’air fatigué.

Les larges cernes bistre et les cercles rouges autour des yeux chocolat chaud ne trompaient personne, et surtout pas Grognon qui avait pris tout son temps pour observer Nuts avant de le rejoindre.

_Ça va aller, répondit ce dernier. Tu m’as manqué.

_Toi aussi, murmura Buster en resserrant son étreinte. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Il sentit un léger sourire étirer la bouche de Nuts tout contre sa peau juste avant que ce dernier le gratifie d’une petite morsure joueuse.

_On ne peut rien te cacher à ce que je vois ?

_Tu n’avais déjà pas l’air bien au téléphone…

Nuts soupira bruyamment avant de se relever, brisant leur étreinte en se frottant la nuque, les yeux mis clos.

_C’est rien, Grognon. Ça va passer ?

_Tu veux en parler ?

Son compagnon lui offrit un sourire las, puis il entrelaça leurs doigts.

_Pas ici. Mais, pour ce que ça vaut, et même si c’était totalement barge, je suis content que tu sois là ce soir.

Buster adopta une expression sardonique avant de se pencher pour lui planter un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

_Quoi de plus romantique qu’un réveillon de Noël à se geler les miches dans une salle d’attente d’aéroport bondée ?

_Du moment que tu es avec moi…

_Je te préviens, si tu continues avec ce genre de guimauve, je m’en retourne immédiatement là d’où je viens, rouspéta Buster.

Nuts ne fut pas dupe et lui offrit son premier vrai sourire de la soirée.

_Ton carrosse s’est déjà carapaté, Grognon. Tu es coincé ici avec moi…

_ _Too bad …_ Bon, j’avais compris que pour passer la nuit, ce serait pas le Ritz, mais y a au moins moyen de manger un morceau dans ce gourbi ? Un truc décent, s’entend !

_Ouais, il me semble qu’il y a quelques restos un peu au-dessus du lot par là-bas, répondit Nuts en désignant un autre hall d’un vague geste de la main.

_Parfait… Si on doit se priver de sommeil, autant passer le plus de temps possible le cul posé devant un morceau de barbaque bien cuit. Allez, bouge tes fesses, le grizzli. C’est moi qui invite.

Nuts ne protesta pas et lui adressa un clin d’œil avant de se lever, juchant son lourd sac marin sur son épaule. Debout et emmitouflé dans son épaisse parka, il avait l’air encore plus colossal que d’ordinaire et Buster se surprit à laisser traîner ses yeux sur ce corps qu’il connaissait pourtant par cœur.

  


***

  


Il leur fallut un petit moment pour retraverser le grand hall de l’aéroport. Et cette fois-ci, Buster ne put écraser aucun pied, à son plus grand désespoir. Pourtant, ils n’étaient pas au bout de leurs peines, car ils étaient loin d’être les seuls à avoir eu cette idée. Tous les restaurants étaient bondés dans l’aéroport. Nuts partit à plusieurs reprises en éclaireur, mais à chaque fois il revenait en secouant la tête.

Plus le temps passait, et plus la moutarde montait au nez de Buster. Il voyait la lassitude gagner à nouveau son compagnon et il n’avait qu’une hâte : pouvoir s’installer avec lui dans un coin relativement tranquille. Seuls.

_Bon, laisse-moi faire, finit-il par bougonner.

Nuts haussa un sourcil, l’air de lui demander ce qu’il comptait bien obtenir de plus. L’expression de Buster se fit prédatrice quand il désigna son fauteuil.

_Si cette merde doit me servir pour obtenir un passe-droit, c’est aujourd’hui ou jamais.

Il observa les devantures des différents établissements avec le plus grand soin avant qu’un large sourire se peigne sur son visage quand il tomba sur le plus chic. À l’entrée, un majordome en livrée utilisait toutes ses réserves de flegme britannique pour repousser les mécontents.

_À mon tour, susurra Buster en fonçant droit sur lui.

  


***

  


Nuts ne sut jamais ce que son amant dit au pauvre homme. À moins qu’il n’ait employé un subtil chantage saupoudré d’une once de culpabilisation… Mais à ce stade, Nuts s’en foutait et le résultat était là.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un serveur les précédait dans une partie du restaurant un peu en retrait de la salle principale. Sans doute un carré VIP ou quelque chose d’approchant. Le lieu était décoré avec goût et raffinement. S’il n’avait pas été aussi fatigué, Nuts aurait sans doute ressenti une certaine gêne à l'idée d’y pénétrer avec ses vêtements fripés et ses gros godillots.

Pourtant, une bonne partie de son fardeau s’allégea quand il prit place face à Buster qui remerciait leur serveur d’un signe de tête. Il observa son compagnon un moment. Celui-ci était parfaitement à l’aise dans ce luxueux décor, dépliant la serviette impeccable sur ses genoux avant d’examiner la table d’un œil critique.

Une vague de tendresse envahit Nuts à cette vue. À bien des égards, Buster n’avait pas beaucoup changé depuis leur rencontre. Il était toujours ce patron de pub taciturne, un peu renfermé et généralement mal luné. C’était un homme exigeant, autant vis-à-vis de lui que de ceux qui l’entouraient.

Et Nuts aimait ça. Le caractère entier et intraitable de son compagnon le ravissait. Buster laissait peu de place à l’échec ou à la médiocrité sans pour autant rabaisser les autres. Il poursuivait son petit bonhomme de chemin et, de temps en temps, acceptait que quelqu’un trace la route avec lui. C’était une chose assez étrange que de se sentir choisi par ce genre de mec qui paraissait ne jamais avoir besoin de personne.

_Quoi ? l’interrogea Buster en surprenant son regard attentif.

_Non rien.

_Pourtant tu me fixes comme s’il m’était poussé une paire de nibards… Alors ?

_Je te jure que je suis juste content de pouvoir passer la soirée avec toi même si ce n’est pas à la maison.

Buster réagit à ces derniers mots en piquant du nez, feignant d’être tout à coup absorbé par son menu. Depuis que Nuts avait vendu sa petite maison en briques, le loft de Buster était également devenu son chez lui. C’était encore un peu nouveau, mais ils aimaient tous les deux à se le rappeler régulièrement.

_C’est vrai qu’on serait mieux… à la maison, murmura Buster sans relever la tête.

_Demain, j’espère que la neige aura assez fondu pour qu’on puisse rentrer tranquillement.

_J’y compte bien, ouais. C’est tout à fait charmant par ici, entre tarmac et tour de contrôle, mais je ne suis pas vraiment disposé à prendre racine.

_Tu as regardé la météo ?

Ils poursuivirent cette conversation facile encore un moment, le temps de commander et de voir leurs plats arriver. Puis le silence se fit alors qu’ils dégustaient deux magnifiques pièces de bœuf cuites à la perfection.

  


Quand ils furent tous deux rassasiés, Buster reposa ses couverts, but un verre d’eau et s’adossa tout au fond de son fauteuil, les mains croisées sur son ventre. Il ne dit pas un mot pendant un long moment alors qu’il fixait Nuts, une pointe d’inquiétude dans le regard.

_OK. On a bien mangé, bien bu, et on est au calme… Maintenant, je voudrais que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas.

Nuts fixa le col de sa bouteille de bière sur laquelle s’accumulaient des gouttes de condensation. Il y passa le doigt avant de gratter l’étiquette humide du bout de l’ongle.

_Tu t’entendais bien avec tes parents ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Buster lui jeta un coup d’œil surpris avant d’adopter cette expression un peu lointaine qu’il prenait à chaque fois qu’il parlait de ses proches disparus.

_Ça allait, je suppose. Enfin, je ne me souviens plus de tout, c’est loin tout ça. Je dirais que oui, normalement. Comme un ado qui n’est jamais content et pense que ses vieux font tout pour l’emmerder.

_Tu avais prévu de leur dire que tu étais homo ?

La moue de Buster se transforma en quelque chose de plus douloureux que distant.

_Ouais, sans doute un jour. Tu as le même âge que moi. Tu sais qu’à l’époque on évitait quand même d’en parler. Même si y a encore des cons, on risque un peu moins de se faire foutre dehors aujourd’hui. Enfin, si on excepte les abrutis comme les parents de Terry, quoi…

_Hum, sans doute…

Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Buster balance sa serviette en vrac sur la table puis s’en écarte avant de venir se planter à côté de lui. Indifférent au serveur qui passa la tête pour leur demander si tout allait bien, Buster ne lui répondit même pas. Il ne voyait que Nuts, ne regardait que lui.

Son amant finit par prendre sa main dans la sienne, caressant sa paume ouverte de son pouce. Un contact apaisant, familier.

_T’en as parlé à ton père, hein ? Quand tu étais là-bas… De nous, je veux dire…

Nuts soupira avant de reprendre sa main, se passant les doigts dans les cheveux, ce qui eut pour effet de les ébouriffer encore un peu plus. Cet air débraillé et un peu paumé le faisait paraître bien plus jeune que ses quarante-quatre ans.

_C’était très étrange. Le vieux nous a annoncé qu’il avait un cancer, samedi dernier. C’est les poumons. Les toubibs lui filent six mois, peut-être un an.

_Oh merde ! Je suis désolé, dit Buster faute d’autres mots.

Nuts lui sourit doucement, l’assurant silencieusement qu’il appréciait son soutien. _A fortiori_ lorsque Buster posa une caresse tendre sur sa joue. Nuts se laissa aller, savourant ce contact.

_On a jamais été très proches lui et moi. Encore moins depuis que je suis parti, dit Nuts, un peu pensif. C’est pas qu’il nous tapait dessus ou quoi que ce soit, comme d’autres paternels du quartier… Mais on était trop différents, je crois. On n’avait rien en commun, à part le rugby.

Il chercha le regard de son amant et le trouva braqué sur lui, encourageant. Buster avait compris qu’il avait besoin de faire le point. Et il allait le laisser faire, le laisser parler, l’encourageant par ses petits murmures attentifs.

_Si tu m’avais posé la question la semaine dernière, je t’aurais dit que je n’ai jamais ressenti le besoin de lui parler de mon orientation sexuelle ou de mes relations. Pourtant, je ne sais pas… C’est assez étrange. C’est comme si son annonce m’avait obligé à reconsidérer tout ça, à mettre au clair certaines choses que je pensais avoir dépassées. C’est quand même dingue à presque cinquante balais de revenir sur tout ça, tu vois ? De chercher son approbation, ou quelque chose de ce style…

Buster prit un moment pour réfléchir avant de lui répondre.

_Nan, je ne trouve pas ça étrange. Pas vraiment. Quoi que fassent tes parents, quelle que soit ton enfance, ils te marquent. Par ce qu’ils font ou ne font pas, par les attentes que tu as vis-à-vis d’eux, et _vice versa_. Toutes ces choses qui te suivront toute ta vie, aussi fort que tu cherches à t'en détacher. Dans une certaine mesure, ils définissent tes premières bases, les construisent pour toi,  quelles qu'elles soient.

Il laissa un peu de temps à Nuts pour digérer et analyser ses paroles et ce dernier lui en fut reconnaissant. En fait, Buster avait raison. Ça n’était pas tant l’idée qu’il ait absolument tenu à faire son _coming out_ précisément maintenant qui était étrange. C’était plutôt d’avoir ignoré tout ce temps à quel point il en avait eu besoin.

Son père ne le connaissait pas. Pas plus qu’il ne connaissait cet étranger qui lui servait le même tord-boyaux depuis qu’il avait quinze ans en l’appelant par son prénom. Il avait longtemps pensé que ça ne comptait pas. Que ça n’était pas vraiment important.

Il repensa à ce que Buster lui avait dit un jour. Qu'il lui arriverait parfois de le repousser tout en sachant pertinemment qu’il était la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Pourquoi ? Simplement par peur. Terrorisé à l’idée de le voir disparaître et d’en souffrir à en crever.

Est-ce qu'il aurait été aussi lâche ? Mettant volontairement cette distance entre lui et son vieux par crainte du rejet ? Peut-être bien. Il n’avait encore jamais considéré les choses sous cet angle. Ne rien dire plutôt que de risquer de perdre ce qui lui restait de famille.

Alors, pourquoi maintenant ? Ça n’était pas seulement l’annonce du cancer de son père qui avait eu cet effet. L’idée de lui avouer qui il était vraiment lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment et il avait vaguement prévu de profiter de ce Noël pour présenter les choses doucement. L’arrivée de la maladie n'avait fait que précipiter ses plans.

_Comment il l’a pris ? finit par demander Buster, conscient que Nuts s’égarait dans ses pensées.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, pensif.

_Je ne sais pas vraiment, dit-il très lentement. En fait, il n’a rien dit du tout. J’ai cru qu’il n’avait pas entendu, alors j’ai répété. Il m’a juste répondu « j’ai compris, Macsen » avant d’aller se faire un café. Après ça, il a plus dit grand-chose jusqu’à ce qu’on se sépare.

_Hum… Tu sais… commença Buster avant de s’interrompre brutalement.

Nuts lui jeta un regard encourageant, l’incitant à poursuivre, mais le chef secoua la tête.

_Si vas-y, insista son compagnon.

_OK. Je vais être un peu direct, mais je pense que ton père sait que c’est une des dernières fois où il verra son gosse. Et, compte tenu du temps qu'il vous reste, je pense qu’il a été assez intelligent pour foutre ses opinions de côté pour ne pas… partir là-dessus. Entendons-nous bien, je ne te dis pas qu’il a sauté de joie intérieurement. Mais je crois qu’il a fait le bon choix. Pour vous deux, termina très doucement Buster en lui caressant le poignet.

À ce moment-là, Nuts se rendit compte que, de toute la conversation, Buster n’avait jamais cessé de le toucher. Un effleurement du bout des doigts, une caresse à peine esquissée, une mèche de cheveux écartée…

Il ne savait pas si l’autre homme en avait conscience, mais Nuts aimait ce que cela révélait à propos de Buster. Un homme attentif, à l’empathie non-feinte. Et ce mec-là était son compagnon.

En dépit de la fatigue et des tourments qui l’avaient assailli ces dernières heures, Nuts sentit les quelques regrets qu’il aurait pu avoir vis-à-vis de sa révélation s’évanouir. Non, il n’avait vraiment pas honte de son homme. Et dans d’autres circonstances, si son père n’avait pas su ce que Buster représentait pour lui, peut-être que le vieil homme l’aurait même apprécié.

Sauf qu’il n’était peut-être pas trop tard pour se montrer courageux, après tout. Il n'y avait pas d'âge pour ça. Nuts attrapa la main de Buster qui ne l’avait pas quitté, désormais posée sur son genou.

_Dis, Grognon ?

_Ouais ?

_Qu’est-ce que tu dirais si je te proposais de m’accompagner à Cardiff dans pas trop longtemps ?

Un lent sourire se dessina sur le visage de Buster, faisant ressortir les fossettes mal dissimulées par sa barbe de trois jours. Celles que Nuts trouvait si sexy et qui l’avaient poussé à insister pour avoir le numéro de ce cuisinier mal embouché. Il y avait aussi une pointe d’appréhension dans cette expression. Mais c’était somme toute bien normal.

Avant de lui répondre, Buster dégagea son poignet pour consulter sa montre.

_Je te répondrais qu’il est bientôt minuit, et que tu devrais appeler ton père et tes sœurs pour leur souhaiter un Joyeux Noël.

Nuts sentit ses lèvres s’incurver pour imiter l’expression de son amant. Ça n'était pas souvent que le visage de l'irascible cuisinier était aussi ouvert, aussi doux.

_Ouais, ça me paraît une bonne idée, dit-il en sortant son portable d’une des poches de sa parka.

Il pianota un moment sans lâcher les doigts de Buster. Celui-ci grimaça quand Nuts resserra sa prise quelques instants plus tard mais ne dit rien. Il lui abandonna sa main en signe de soutien.

_Allô, Pa ? C’est Macsen.

À cet instant, le géant blond avait tout d’un petit garçon un peu perdu. Buster sentit une émotion intense lui comprimer la poitrine, lui coupant presque le souffle.

  


***

Une heure plus tard, les serveurs leur firent comprendre avec délicatesse qu’il était temps de partir, que le restaurant allait fermer. Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et Buster régla l’addition pendant que Nuts passait aux toilettes.

Une fois revenus dans le hall de l’aéroport, bien plus calme à cette heure malgré le nombre de personnes qui s’y entassaient toujours, Nuts s’arrêta.

_Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ?

_On se trouve un petit coin histoire de fermer l’œil une heure ou deux ? Il a arrêté de neiger, alors je pense que d’ici demain matin on pourra reprendre un taxi pour rentrer.

Nuts acquiesça avant de pousser le fauteuil de Buster jusqu’à la salle d’attente qu’ils avaient quittée un peu plus tôt. Sauf que cette fois, il n’y avait plus le moindre fauteuil de libre.

_Merde, moi je suis équipé, ironisa Buster, mais pour toi, c’est pas top.

_Regarde, il y a un coin pas trop plein là-bas, par terre. Je vais sortir un gros pull de mon sac et m’asseoir dessus.

_Ouais, bonne idée.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Nuts pour s’installer comme il l’avait prévu. Puis il leva la tête vers Buster qui gloussa.

_C’est tellement rare que je te regarde de haut ! Tu sais que tu commences à te dégarnir un peu sur le dessus ?

Nuts feignit une moue horrifiée.

_Merde ! Et bientôt des cheveux blancs ? Comment je vais faire pour me lever des minets en boîte, moi, maintenant ?

Il rit en voyant l’expression de Buster se faire orageuse.

_Et Bam, tel est pris qui croyait prendre._

_Sinon, poursuivit-il tendrement, on pourrait s’arranger autrement.

Aussitôt, il se redressa pour attirer Buster dans ses bras, le transférant de son fauteuil à ses genoux en un mouvement souple. Ce dernier maugréa un peu pour la forme, mais il ne fit rien pour empêcher Nuts de l’installer en travers de ses cuisses, son flanc reposant contre la poitrine de son amant.

_Beaucoup mieux, chuchota Nuts en frottant son nez contre la joue râpeuse de barbe brune.

_Je te sers de bouillotte, si je comprends bien ?

_Tu peux bien, je te sers de matelas.

Buster secoua la tête, faussement désabusé, avant de se caler plus confortablement. Les bras de Nuts s’enroulèrent presque instantanément autour de lui. Le silence de la salle les enveloppa également, alourdissant les paupières de Buster.

_Merci, Grognon.

_De quoi ? bailla Buster, déjà à demi assoupi.

_D’être venu passer Noël avec moi. Et de m’accompagner à Cardiff le mois prochain.

Le ton de Nuts était si solennel que, pour la peine, Buster rouvrit un œil.

_Andouille, va, ronchonna-t-il avant de planter un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

Le contact était doux, bien plus que ne le laissait supposer la râlerie précédente. Nuts en profita un long moment, savourant la présence tranquille de Buster à ses côtés. Il savait que des paquets enrubannés les attendaient au pied du sapin qu’il avait extorqué à Buster une semaine plus tôt. Pourtant il n’aurait pu rêver meilleur moment que celui-ci.

Quand il lâcha les lèvres de Buster, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire complice, de ceux qu’il lui resservait exclusivement.

_Joyeux Noël.

_Joyeux Noël, Grognon.

  


FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> Remerciements : Un énorme merci à Myriam, Mandy, Pitou et Mix qui ont été des anges de rapidité et d'efficacité pour corriger une auteur bordélique. 
> 
> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous en aura plu, que vous ayez lu Totally ou non. Sur ce, je m'en retourne à d'autres projets de gribouillage ^_^  
> Bonne année à tous...


End file.
